


Valentines Chocolate

by Doy0ung



Series: Jaeyong Fluff [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Shy Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sort of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doy0ung/pseuds/Doy0ung
Summary: “Happy birthday.” Taeyong snuck a kiss (or maybe it was two…. Or it could have been three) onto Jaehyun’s cheek. “I love you more than anything else in the entire world.” (The one in which it’s Jaehyun’s birthday and Taeyong wants to make it extra special.)





	Valentines Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (almost) valentines day my loves! I hope you have a good one! I'm finally back with another story (after a million years), but I do have my reasons. This particular story has been written for a little while, but I was waiting for valentines day/ Jaehyun's birthday. It's also slightly more mature than the other ones (hence the 'mature' rating), so if you're not into that I suggest you don't read this. It isn't anything too out there (no real smut), but it does have content that is more raunchy in nature. Anyways... enjoy!

“Ten? Are you sure this will get a rise out of him? I mean it seems a little extreme.” Taeyong stretched out the lace between his hands. Him and Ten were currently at the mall, looking around at lingerie. Sure, Taeyong and Jaehyun weren’t very vanilla, but he found it weird that Ten was suggesting that he wore lacy undergarments just for the heck of it. 

“Trust me, I know exactly how much he’s gonna like it. You underestimate me sometimes, Taeyong.” Ten smirked. “I’m already an old pro at this.” 

“I trust you. I’ve just never done this before.” Taeyong could already feel himself turning pink. 

“You have the perfect body for it though. Listen, just wear what I tell you and he’ll remember this present for the rest of his life.” Ten gave him a mysterious smile, shoving the pastel pair of panties onto the checkout counter. 

\--- 

Taeyong was determined to make this Jaehyun’s best birthday ever. Not only was it his birthday, but it was also Valentines Day. The day of romance and of cheesy couple things. It was almost as though his fiancé was destined to be a hopeless romantic from birth… Not that it was a bad thing. Once he could hear the roaring of the car engine and the jangle of keys, he turned off the lights and got into his hiding place. Jaehyun always liked surprises. 

“Hello?” Jaehyun flipped the light switch, making Taeyong jump up from his little place on the couch. 

“Happy Birthday!” He exclaimed, giving Jaehyun an adorable grin. 

“I’ve been waiting for you all day, my sweet. It’s nice to see that you remembered my birthday.” Jaehyun gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a tight squeeze around the shoulders. 

“How could I ever forget?” 

“Most people get caught up in the whole ‘Valentines’ thing.” Jaehyun slipped a hand around his waist, pulling him in for another chaste kiss. 

“Well I have a good present for you this year, if you’re up for it that is.” Taeyong let his words lilt, giving a coy tone to his choice of words. 

“If you’re implying what I think you’re implying… I’d have to take you up on that offer, honey.” Jaehyun let his words roll off like honey, deep and slow. So much for Taeyong trying to be the flirtatious one tonight. To be fair though, Jaehyun was always good at knocking Taeyong of his feet. 

“I’ll keep it in mind. As long as you’ve been a good boy.” 

“I sure do hope I’ve been good enough this year then. I’d be a shame to let this present go to waste.” Jaehyun’s fingers trickled up Taeyong’s side, feeling through the thin fabric of the tee shirt he was wearing.

“I think we could make an arrangement.” 

\--- 

“Are you ready to open your present now?” Taeyong curled up on the couch, spooning himself in Jaehyun’s embrace. 

“Nothing would please me more.” Jaehyun smirked. 

“Just give me a second. Your present needs to get ready.” Taeyong disappeared into their room, mussing up his hair a little and slipping off the shirt until he was only in the panties. Those pastel pink, lacy panties with a tiny little pink bow in the center. He inspected himself in the mirror for a little, fixing a strand of hair here or pulling the panties so that they hung off his hips just right. As much as he was against it before, Taeyong quite liked the feeling and look he got from this choice (or lack thereof) of clothing. It made him feel empowered but still innocent. And ten was right; he did have the perfect body for it. Taeyong would have to thank him some time. He slipped on a pair of thigh high socks (which Ten also suggested) and strapped on a little lace garter. “I’m ready.” Taeyong padded out of the bedroom, leaning against the edge of the hallway. 

“Perfect, I was just about to go- oh my.” Jaehyun peeked at his fiancé, who was almost naked spare for some lace. Taeyong could already see his ears turning red. 

“Do you like it? I know you like me in pink.” Taeyong slunk his way back to the couch, giving Jaehyun that kind of sensual look that he knew would make him go crazy. Sure, Taeyong usually got a little shy over these things, but somehow he was filled with a sense of overwhelming confidence. 

“Absolutely ravishing, beautiful.” Jaehyun placed a roaming hand on Taeyong’s waist, massaging the skin with a certain honeysuckle sweetness. “We should eat dinner now. I hope you made something good, I’m so hungry I could just eat you up.” Jaehyun licked his lips. 

“Oh, but I thought that we would-“ God, Jung Jaehyun really loved to make him suffer. 

“Come on honey,” The phrase rolled off his tongue like thick syrup, “ We wouldn’t want the food to get cold. My present has to wait a little while for his reward too.” What an asshole. 

\--- 

Taeyong’s cooking, as usual, was decadent. He had made spaghetti and meatballs, mostly because it just seemed like a good special dinner. What he did not expect however, was Jaehyun really sticking to this whole thing of punishing him. 

“Can I at least put on a sweater?” Taeyong spun his pasta on his fork. 

“Hmm…” Jaehyun hummed, “No. I want to appreciate you just like this. A sweater would only distract me.” He sighed. 

“I’m cold!” 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you came out here looking like that, my sweet.” Jaehyun smirked. 

“Well if I knew you were going to do this I probably would have at least put on something a little bit warmer.” Taeyong huffed. “I expected instant gratification.” 

“You know what they say, good things come to those who wait.”  
\--- 

"I got you a little something." Jaehyun smiled as he pulled something out of his work bag. It was a heart of chocolate. "I know you love sweets, my sweet. It's cheesy, but I figured we could have some fun with it." 

"Can I have one?" Taeyong giddily grinned. 

"Yes, of course. But I want to feed it to you." Jaehyun smirked. He carefully picked out a small truffle, one with caramel inside, and slipped it between his lips. He leaned into Taeyong, pulling him by the waist until their lips connected. Taeyong took the hint and straddled himself across Jaehyun's lap. The sweetness of the caramel and chocolate mingled around their mouths, mixing and tainting everything with a sickeningly sweet coating. Jaehyun's hands roamed everywhere, from the small of his back to the almost non-existent curve of his ass to the nape of his neck. Each touch sent shivers down Taeyong's spine, though that might have also been how warm Jaehyun's hands were on his freezing skin. Every once in a while, Taeyong would let out a saccharine laden moan. Jaehyun let the sweetness swirl in their mouths for a while until he finally let Taeyong eat it. The chocolate was gone in one bite. He pulled away with a blow out look his eyes, hair messy, and skin glistening with cool sweat. 

"Can I have another?" 

"Now sweetheart, don't get greedy. I'll give you something else. Besides, you're so sweet already, you and chocolate together would give me cavities." Jaehyun suckled at the skin on Taeyong's neck, coaxing a moan out of the Older. 

"Ahh- ah. Jae!" Jaehyun kept at his kissing, slowly marking the skin under his hold. He left bruises in his path, wonderful spots of purple decorated along the long column of Taeyong's neck. He could almost drool at the sight. Jaehyun meandered his way down the milky skin of Taeyong's chest and tummy. He peppered velvety kisses along every patch of smooth skin he could. Jaehyun only stopped at the waist band of the lacy panties, nosing at them and smiling when he saw what he had done. 

"You're hard from just me kissing you? Wow Tae." Jaehyun smirked. 

"Shut up!" Taeyong buried his face in his hands, trying to cover up his blushing face. 

"Don't be like that, it's cute!" Jaehyun swooned. 

"It's embarrassing!" Taeyong pulled his legs closer to him and tried his hardest to cover himself from Jaehyun's gaze. It would only make things worse. 

"Well... since you're already like that... I think we should eat the cake... then we'll get to the real present of this evening. What do you think?" Jaehyun gave a dimpled smile. 

"Do I really have to eat cake like this?" Taeyong gave a general gesture to his... area. 

"I suggest that you get it before I change my mind, sweetheart." Jaehyun leaned back into the couch, crossing his legs and awaiting his fiancé. Taeyong made a disgruntled walk over to the kitchen to get the little cake he had made. It was decorated with cute tiny pink hearts and a bunch of candles. 

"Happy birthday to you..." Taeyong scooped the cake up in his arms, shuffling over to the living room. "Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Jaehyun, happy birthday to you!" He set down the cake on the low coffee table and swiped off a clump of frosting to smear it on Jaehyun's face. 

"Oh you're gonna get it now!" Jaehyun , at first caught by surprise from the action, quickly tapped into his competitive side. He grabbed a handful of cake and frosting and started to chase Taeyong, who had tried to retreat down the hallway. Jaehyun, being the stronger and taller one (only slightly) caught up to him. Taeyong scrambled to get away, playfully screaming and screeching. 

"Jae!" Jaehyun pinned him down, getting cake all over him. "Oh my god!" His laughs rang out like bells. 

"That's what you get for smearing cake all over me." Jaehyun growled sternly. The two of them stayed like that for a while, just staring with serious looks on their faces. Then they just barreled over into a fit of laughter. Jaehyun's face lit up at the sight of Taeyong giggling and smiling over something as dumb as spreading cake frosting all over each other. 

"The look on your face!" He wiped away a little tear, "priceless!" Covered in cake frosting from head to torso, Taeyong still found it in himself to just laugh and grin. Jaehyun join in on the fun, giving a dimpled smile and a hearty chuckle. "I love you, you big dummy!" 

"I love you too." They leaned in for another kiss, which was ridden with giggles and getting frosting all over. Taeyong liked this kiss even better. After their messy make out session, they decided to take a quick shower since both of them didn't want to spend the rest of the night covered in cake remnant. Taeyong took of his ensemble, throwing it in the washing machine and deciding to leave it for another day. Sure, it hadn't gone as planned, but somehow he like this ending better. And it meant he could wear real clothes. Once they were both dry and feeling sleepy, they curled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket. 

"I forgot to give you your birthday kisses!" Taeyong leaned up to Jaehyun's cheek. 

"Please, don't remind me how old I am." Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

"Fine... I'll just give you one big one.  
Happy birthday.” Taeyong snuck a kiss (or maybe it was two…. Or it could have been three) onto Jaehyun’s cheek. “I love you more than anything else in the entire world.”

"I love you too, my universe. Happy Valentine's Day." Jaehyun cuddled Taeyong closer into his chest. "We should go to sleep soon." He whispered. 

"What about your birthday present?" 

"I can cash it in some other time. Besides, I think I got quite enough of a present today." Jaehyun gave a quick peck onto Taeyong's forehead, reviling in the way it made him blush. Sure it wasn't flashy or wild, but he could very plainly say it was the best birthday ever. Curled up on their small couch during the cold February winter in the suburbs of Connecticut, he was truly happy. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies! As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll have a longer story with less wait time. However, I have been working on a bigger project (it's also Jaeyong). It's much longer and probably going to end up being around 20,000 words? I'm at about 10,000 at the moment and still devolping much of the story as it's going along, so you can anticipate that. I'm also writting something else (if you keep up with what I post, you've probably noticed I removed it). I wasn't happy with eye of the beast so it's going through a bit of a rework, along with making it so that I'm not posting it in chapters. one last thing I'm working on is a spin off story about Ten and Johnny that's based in the universe of these Jaeyong shorts. It's a chapter based story it's a little more linearly focused on Ten and Johnny's love story from the very beginning. I'd love to gauge interest and see which one you guys would rather me post and focus on, please let me know in the comments. Once again, thank you for reading and making it through... whatever this is. 
> 
> socials: 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jungw00l0gy)
> 
>    
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jungw00l0gy)
> 
>    
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jungw00l0gy/)
> 
>  
> 
> Tweet and ask me questions guys!You can dm me too, I'm always open for comments and such!


End file.
